1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull exerciser and, more particularly, to a pull exerciser including stretchable elastic cords for exercising purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pull exercisers with elastic cords allowing exercise of muscles of the breasts and arms of users are popular, for they are light and small and, thus, easy to carry. There are various types of pull exercisers, and a typical one includes two handles and at least one elastic cord between the handles, allowing a user to repeatedly stretch and release the cord for exercising purposes.
The handles and the elastic cord are secured together to avoid separation, leading to difficulty in replacement of elastic cords of various elastic coefficients. Thus, the user can only exercise with a single elastic force. However, different users of different ages or sizes or the same user under different situations might require exercise with different elastic cords of different elastic coefficients. Thus, there is a need of a pull exerciser with different elastic cords of different elastic coefficients.